Another Chance
by Skytterlark
Summary: Hephaetus gets a second shot in life but of course it doesn’t last long. It will always be a Greek tragedy.
1. You Stayed

As if it were back in that old dream, he already knew that this day was coming but just didn't think it would come so soon. Down he went falling off the mountain, it felt like forever as if he was flying. Just before he was hurled off the edge of the mountain he could hear her scream out to him.

The Titans had escaped from their prison and wreak havoc around the lands, mortals fled the cities and their homes but all was lost. The fates had decided what was to become of them. As the Titans made their way to Mount Olympus the Gods were all busy getting ready for battle. Hades left the Underworld in disarray as he knew he needed to be with his brothers. Athena was busy creating strategic plans. The Titans have become stronger this was truly a war for them.

Below at the foot of the palaces. The forge fire was burning intensely as the Cyclops was creating more lightning bolts for Zeus. As for the God of fire and blacksmith, he was busy sharpening swords, arrows and amending shields. The sound of clashing metal, the heat from the fire, more weapons were dropped off by Hermes, orders being shouted from the palaces above everything was overwhelming! The Smith God is stretch out and overworked. His lame leg was sending him waves of sharp pain. His hands full of blisters from hammering, his head was about to explode.

Towards finishing his thousandth sword he was about to collapse but he didn't hit the ground, something was holding his torso. His vision was blurred but he could hear his name being called out.

"Hephaestus!" Aphrodite was shouting as she gently lay him down on the floor. The Cyclops stopped what they were doing and carried The God of Fire to the bench nearby and quickly bringing him some water.

"Darling please drink some water." She gently placed the cup to his lips to sip. The Goddess of Love was not much into the fight and the war, all she could do was take care of her son, Eros and shield him from any unnecessary violence. She came over to the forge worried about her husband who has not come home for a week.

"Dite?" Hephaestus started to come to.

"Hephaestus! You scared the daylights out of me!"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little tired." he slowly sat up.

"Let's go home. You need rest."

"No it's alright, I'm fine. Besides, there are still more things to be done. How is Eros getting along?"

"NO! don't change the subject, you need to come home and that is an order!"

"You're ordering me?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I am your wife and the Queen of Hearts, I am ordering you to come home." People would think that she was joking but Hephaestus knew not to cross his wife.

He looked at the Cyclops and they nodded their heads. Slowly he reached for his crutch as Aphrodite supported her husband and letting him lean on her. Slowly they made it up the slope towards their home. The breeze was coming in as Apollo pulled the sun away. Hephaestus just enjoyed the cool air away from the forge.

When the couple opened the front door, Eros came charging in with his little toddler legs.

"Hephaestus! Hephaestus!" The child beamed.

"Hey! Have you been good?" Hephaestus carried him.

"Yes, I have! Mummy and I have been at home playing and practising my archery..." Aphrodite just smiled as she listens to both of her boy's talk but she was afraid that all of this will disappear as a war would be approaching them soon, she tightens her grip on Hephaestus crutches.

"Are you going back to the forge soon Hephaestus?" the young God pouted his lips.

"No, he isn't! Hephaestus is under a strict rule now to stay home with us."

"Yay!! Come on Hephaestus! I want to show you what I learnt!" Eros struggled to get down from Hephaestus arm.

"I don't think that would be good now Eros. I think we should let Hephaestus rest after all he has been in the forge the whole week." Aphrodite looked at Eros while catching a glimpse of the bags around her husband's eye.

"Why don't we all see it tomorrow after breakfast," Hephaestus suggested.

"Alright! You should get some rest Hephaestus. You look really tired." Eros began to worry as he too starting to see Hephaestus red watery eyes. The God looked as if he aged a hundred years in a matter of a few days.

Aphrodite took Eros from her husband arms and said their goodnight, Aphrodite went to tuck Eros in bed while Hephaestus got ready for a bath.

Aphrodite was singing Eros a lullaby while tucking him in. Already fallen asleep, how the Goddess of Love and Beauty wished to protect him always away from all these unnecessary fights. How she absolutely detest violence. How did she ever fall for a person whose only interest was to create chaos was beyond her, she was still thankful every day that she married someone totally opposite and how he treats her and her son with such kindness. Eros is not even Hephaestus real son and yet here they are in his home. Ares was never a one to keep another person safe yet alone a family, he would be off joining and siding in battles and conflict. There were times when he would go all out until risking the lives of innocence. He was a very good lover indeed but only just that a lover, a horrible father to Eros pushing him around and abusing him. The final straw was when Aphrodite tried to protect Eros from one of Ares drunkard fit, he hit her and then everything went downhill.

"You are both a waste of my time and effort! Look at you! A wimp and a whore! Embarrassment as a God and to the Gods!"

"How dare you!" She tried to slap him but he was quick and caught her.

"You can't lay a hand on me slut! You're too weak." He, in turn, squeezed her wrist to a death grip and slapped her across her face. He hovered above her and plan to do more harm when he was smack in the back and kicked away.

"I think that is enough, don't you think?" Ares recognises that voice.

"Well well well... Looks like someone is finally out of his hiding shell. How's the forge doing dear brother?" The the last part sounded like venom.

But Hephaestus didn't bother listening to what his half-brother was talking as he immediately went to help Aphrodite up and Eros was already in his arms.

"What do you think you are doing?" The God of War stood up straight after brushing off the dust and pain.

"I am taking my wife home with me and I am taking the boy as well."

"The hell you aren't! That's my son you are holding and in case you didn't notice Aphrodite doesn't love you! You both haven't even consummated your marriage, you both aren't husband and wife! Who are you joking?" Ares laughed. Hephaestus knew this to be true, it is only a matter of time once he sobered up Aphrodite would go running back to him as usual.

"Please don't let him take us Hephaestus..." Eros pleaded. Looking at the boy, Hephaestus immediately knew what to do.

"I know that but right now I would like to take my wife home and the boy comes along!" Hephaestus voice thundered. Stunning Eros and Aphrodite who has never seen this side of Hephaestus.

Knowing how to choose his battle Ares knew this was not to be won easily.

"Fine take them away! I'm sick just looking at them! The whore and the weakling germ!"

With Aphrodite on one arm and Eros on the other, Hephaestus held them close and brought them back to his palace.

"Don't worry you're both safe." He whispered to them.

Eros shifting in his bed caused Aphrodite to shake off her daydream. "It's time to get back to my husband." She involuntarily smiled. Slowly not to wake her son she made her way to the master bedroom. She found her husband was not in the room and the bed has not been touched at all but steam was coming out from the bathroom indicating what Hephaestus has done. As she opened the door a force of steam came out and the bathroom was full of mist. Being the God of Fire Hephaestus could really handle the heat.

There he was in the bathtub in total serenity and bliss. he seemed to have fallen asleep as Aphrodite made her way over while letting her dress fall to the floor. the water was boiling hot but somehow soothing as she gently lowered herself in and rest her head on his beating heart.

"You are going to get the wrinkled skin if you stay long." She heard.

"You are supposed to be in bed." She whispered back not moving from her position.

"The water really did the trick, I can't move my muscle."

Aphrodite looked up at her husband face, he had three long scars across his face and what looks like dents on the side of his head all this came from his 'fall' but nonetheless he was a very handsome man.

"Does your leg hurt?" All she got was a nod of a head.

She slowly rubbed and massage her way down his body starting from his shoulder, his arms and then his right leg where it is twisted a bit. A grunt came out when she touched a specific spot. She continued on to do the same for his left leg.

"Sweetie, it's getting late shall we go to bed?" She leaned towards his face kissing his scars.

Slowly she pulled him out of the tub and dried him off. He has lost weight as she noticed more wounds on his hands and arms.

The plush soft bed was so welcoming, in a fresh toga, Hephaestus slid into the covers. Something was holding his hands and it stings, Aphrodite was dressing his blisters, cuts and burns.

"I was going to that tomorrow," he said sleepily.

"And have dots of blood on the sheets? I think not."

"Come to bed love."

"In a minute. You need to be more careful, what happens if it gets infected or even worse I won't be even holding your fingers now. She remark but Hephaestus didn't care he was relishing in the feeling of his wife gentle touch.

"There all done!"

"Good." As he pulled her down into his embrace making her shriek.

She stayed there snuggled in his arms listening to his heart beat even beats. This is one of those times where she would savour and appreciate. After the incident with Ares, she never looked back, all she did was walked to her room in Hephaestus palace with her tail between her legs. She spent the whole day and night in there without coming out to eat or see anyone until there was a knock on the door.

"Aphrodite?" Hephaestus slowly opened the door. She was on the bed with the same clothes still on, her hair was in a mess and her make up smudge from all the crying. He slowly sat at the edge of the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder. She was cold. He got up and went to the bathroom to get a hot towel and gently wiped her cheeks and eyes.

"I'm a slut aren't I?" He was stunned. "The Goddess of Love." She laughed.

"You are not a slut." he just said bluntly.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"I sleep with every movable object at any chance I get." She sat up straight.

"So does the other Gods especially Zeus and I don't see them being called or calling themselves sluts or whores." He looked at her in the eyes. "Honestly, to me and in my eyes you are never a slut or a whore. NEVER. You are a woman and a goddess! Mortals come to you when they seek comfort and company, deny as much as you want but you have blessed some very lucky people in finding love and you have blessed their children with beauty."

"Why are you still here, Hephaestus? I have given you nothing but shame and hurt."

"You are my wife. I will never give up on you. And if you could say, I'm still waiting for you to bless me." she started to tear. "Eros is getting worried and anxious about you." She straightens up at this.

"How is he? I have not seen him yet." She was feeling guilty again she put herself in front of others.

"He is fine just needed some time to rest. I'm taking him out to practice archery later if you would allow it." He said looking down. He was afraid that he might step out of line by taking Eros out and spending too much time with him.

"Yes, of course! I'll join you later just let me freshen up!" She wiped away her tears.

"That's great! I'll meet you outside." he got up and did something that even shocked him. He bent down and kissed her on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry! I should not have done that! That was seriously out of line..." He was panicking.

"Hephaestus! Hephaestus! It's alright. It's alright." She grabbed his hands got on her knees and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll see you both later." With that, she left the room and a dumbfounded Hephaestus.

From that day forward she spent all her time with both of her boys. She had stopped going out with the rest of her consorts. She would stay and wait for her husband to come back from the forge, the three of them will always have dinner together no matter what. Hephaestus would once in a while create the most exquisite jewellery for her and new bows and arrows for Eros. He would spoil them with gifts and affection in any way and every way he can. 'Invitation for company' would still be offered to Aphrodite, sometimes the despicable would say it right in front of Hephaestus, either way, she would still reject and turn them down without any remorse. Companions leave with their pride and ego bruised and Hephaestus sigh with relieve.


	2. Believe Me

Apollo on his chariot pulled the sun earlier than usual as its rays seep through the curtains into Aphrodite and Hephaestus room. Aphrodite was stirring, waking up from her dreamless sleep. She had forgotten to close the window as she felt a chilly breeze blowing in, no matter Hephaestus was like a furnace next to her remitting heat.

"Good Morning." A whisper next to her.

"Good morning, love." She kissed his droopy eyes. "Why don't you sleep a little longer? You need it."

"I'm fine. That was already a good solid 8-hour sleep. Besides, I miss being with my wife." He locked her in his embrace as their legs got tangled.

"You are so silly sometimes! I'm right here." she giggled. All he did was stared at her when she said that.

"You are here." he mused.

"I'm right here," she assures him.

But of course being parents to a hyper child their 'quiet time' broke when Eros burst through their doors.

"Wake Up! Wake Up! Let's go!" he shouted with excitement as he jumped up and down their bed.

"Eros! Darling, please do be careful with Hephaestus legs." Aphrodite intrudes.

"Sorry, Hephaestus."

"It's no worry. No harm, no foul."

"Are you guys ready yet?" Eros asked finally calming down and lying between his parents.

"We have not even eaten yet my darling. Hephaestus hasn't even eaten dinner." Aphrodite hugged her son.

"Alright! Come on! Let's go eat! Get up! Get up!"

Alright! We're up. We're up." Hephaestus sat up. "Go and change and we'll be down in a second."

Once Eros was gone Hephaestus was pulled down and attack by his wife who straddled him at his waist.

"Hey?!" He shouted.

"Payback for last night!" She giggled as she attacked his chest and face with kisses.

"What have I ever done to deserve waking up to a wife and a son?" He asked when he tucks back Aphrodite hair behind her ear.

"You didn't give up on us." She smiled.

"Well not to mention you stayed."

"I don't think I could ever leave you Hephaestus."

After lying in for a few more minutes and bantering from Eros, the couple finally got out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast. Hephaestus and Eros gobbled up their food as the Smith God had not eaten since last night and Eros being excited to show his foster dad his new skills. The food was cleared and the family of three stepped out to the spacious garden outside where all of Eros equipment are kept. A few shots here and there with a moving target as well. The parents beamed and overflowed with pride and happiness until there was a sudden slow applause coming from behind them.

"Well Done my son!" Just the voice itself made Aphrodite shivered.

"My dear brother! What brings you to MY home." Hephaestus spoke with detest.

"Why? To visit you of course and my son." Ares looked at Eros who has taken shelter behind Hephaestus.

"What do you want Ares?" Aphrodite said sternly.

"Is this the kind of greetings you present to your guest? How rude indeed!"

"What do you want?!" Aphrodite puffed like a mother lion taking care of her pride.

"My, my, my so touchy. What's the matter Goddess? Your Husband not giving enough 'attention'? You miss me, don't you? Admit it, I am far better and I do 'perform' better than my weakling Brother!" He grinned.

"Watch it you pig! You're in OUR home! What the heck do you want!?!" Aphrodite clenched her teeth, trying and failing not to explode.

"Your husband is not carrying out his duties so I have come to see why."

Before Hephaestus could say anything."He is unwell and requires rest." Aphrodite stated as she held her husband closely.

"If you are unaware we are going to war and we need to be fully prepared. Our weapons need to be at its best!" Ares patience is running low.

"He has done thousands! Thousands! Don't tell me that is not enough? Tell me Ares are you losing your touch?" She smirked.

"Why you little sl..." Ares was stepping forward but Hephaestus was quick and stepped in front of Aphrodite. Now he is looking at The God of War in the eye.

"I think what my wife is trying to say is that I have sharpened and forged plenty of swords enough for all the Gods to use. If you still think that is insufficient I will make more." Hephaestus said sternly and fiercely. Ares knew very well that his glare was sending different messages than the words coming out from his half-brother's mouth.

"Very well." Ares spit out.

As he turns to leave. "Oh! By the way, next time you come to my house you would first knock on the door and you will address my family properly!" Hephaestus said as Ares walk out.

"Hephaestus?" A whimper coming from behind him.

"Yes?" He slowly bent down and lifted the young God.

"You are my father right?" Aphrodite's heart broke when she heard that.

"Why of course I am! Your mother loves you and I love you both, nothing will ever change that." He smiled. "Now let's continue with that move you made."

Eros just went on with the assurance he just had from his stepfather and oblivious to the fact that his mother's eyes were watery.

"You know I love you right?" Aphrodite spoke out.

"We are being very emotional today." Hephaestus jest.

"You still don't believe me." After all these times, he still doubts his stand in her life and her love for him. She held his hand. "I won't leave you Hepfie! I love you and I'm not going to leave you."

"I know you do. It's just that I fear that one day I'm going to wake up and see that you are not there. All this would go away, every morning my heart skips a beat knowing that you might not be there next to me. I can't... I can't handle it if this or you are just..." He was shaking as he only could look at their hands intertwined.

"Shh... This isn't a dream, love. It isn't. Eros is here. I am here. We won't leave you." She cupped his face and held it to her forehead.

"You could have the best. You can have the best. There are others out there better than..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! I already do have the best. I have the most caring, kind, strongest and the most handsome one of them all." She wraps her arms around his neck but he only nods to acknowledge. Aphrodite called Eros over saying that it was closer to lunchtime. After putting away his bow and arrow, Eros jumped on Hephaestus to be carried he felt that his father was holding on to him tighter than usual.

As the day draws closer to an end, Hermes flew right into the palace den in a fright.

"My Lord and Lady there has been an emergency! You are required to be with the council immediately!"

"We'll be there!" Hephaestus responded.

"Eros, Hephaestus and I need to go for a meeting for a while. You stay right here and don't go anywhere alright?"

"Yes, mummy!" With that, they left and met the other Gods in the chambers.

It was loud and chaotic. Gods and Goddesses were shouting and screaming, stomping the floors and banging on the tables. Hephaestus held his wife closely as they made their way to their seats and trying to make sense out of everything. Zeus finally finished rubbing his temple and silence the crowd with the crack of his thunderbolt.

"What happened, father?" Hephaestus ask.

"The Titans are reaching sooner than expected and they have become even stronger in strength and numbers. Kronus is, as usual, the one that is leading them."

"How long more until they reach they reach the mountain?" Hera questioned.

"Another 2 more days my lady," Hermes answered.

"This is it! We are at war! Our enemies are getting closer to our front gates! we need to move now before they come any further!" Ares announced and hollered.

"Calm Ares. We need to handle this way properly, we might get an upper hand in this." Athena interrupted.

"Calm?! Calm?! Woman, we might not be able to see the light of day if we just sit and wait!"

"Silence both of you! Athena, you have one day to come up with a plan if not we shall follow Ares into battle." Zeus declared. Athena tried to debate but was stopped by the King of Gods.

"Hephaestus?"

"Yes my Lord?" he stepped forward.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes. All is in order."

"Hah! No, it isn't! We are in times of conflict and he decides to take the day off." Ares intrude.

All the other Gods looked at Ares and back at Hephaestus but they weren't eyes of scrutiny.

"Yes! He did because Hephaestus and the Cyclops have been working tirelessly day and night at the forge while you just laid back and feed your ego in the comfort of your home!" Aphrodite burst out taking everyone even Zeus by surprise.

"How dare you! You have no idea what I and all of us have sacrificed!"

"Plenty I am sure so does that mean my husband has not?"

Hera had enough of this, she looked at her son and her husband hinting to them to do something. Hephaestus went to Aphrodite side and held her arm and hands. "Come now my flower, it's not worth it." He whispered to her ear.

"But Hephaestus..."

"Yeah! Listen to your disgusting crippled!" When he said that all hell broke loose. Aphrodite wanted to jump at him but was held down by Hephaestus, the Gods were fighting among each other Apollo and Hermes were enraged by what Ares said while Dionysus and Poseidon were defending the God of War. The whole room looked like it was about to collapse when suddenly Zeus and Hera intervened. "Enough! we are not battling each other! Everyone knows what to do, so get out! You are all dismissed. Except for both of you." Hera looked at Hephaestus and Aphrodite.

As the rest left, the couple were waiting to hear what the power couple had to say.

"What was that all about?" Hera questioned the Goddess of Beauty.

"He pushed us too far my lady! What gave him the right to question Hephaestus well being."

"We understand my dear but creating a riot among the Gods is no way to solve this," Zeus replied.

"Forgive us, father. We just have a lot on our minds." Hephaestus stepped in.

"I know. The Cyclops told me. But this isn't the reason why we have asked for you." Zeus calm stated.

"We are worried about Eros." Hera continued.

"Yes. I see, we too are trying to protect him just not sure how." Hephaestus now speaking up.

"The Titans are approaching and there is no way to assure that they will not reach Olympus. Perhaps we could place him somewhere safer where even the Titans cannot reach." Hera suggested.

"Where will that be, mother?"

"Persephone has volunteered to take care of him."

"The Underworld! My Lord and Lady! My son cannot be in such a place." Aphrodite was shocked.

"Have no worries, he is not bound to that place nor is it permanent. Just somewhere safe away from the fight." Zeus reassures.

"Think about it and then you may send him off with Hermes whenever you are ready," Hera announces and left it there.

The way back was silent the couple had not said a single word since their meeting with Hera and Zeus. There was no doubt that Persephone will take good care for Eros, it's just the thought of leaving him and being separated from him.

"We can't leave him there." Aphrodite finally said sitting on one of the clouds.

"I know. But it would be safe there, the Titans won't find him. Perhaps you too should go with him." Hephaestus remained standing in front of her.

"No! I'm staying right here." She stood up. "I can't go to the Underworld you know that."

"Very well."

"It is decided then. He shall leave tomorrow at dawn, will you please let Hermes know." Aphrodite stood up looking at Hephaestus with watery eyes.

"It will all be alright. I promise." he went closer to her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Aphrodite, I will promise that nothing will ever happen to you and Eros." Holding her tight.


	3. It Begins

Having said that he will only be just visiting Persephone really did the trick. The three of them spent every second together even letting Eros sleepover their room that night until the dreaded sun started to rise as Hermes and Persephone were at the palace doors. Winter was on its way so it was time for Persephone to return to the Underworld.

The family were saying their last goodbye. "Take your time," Hermes said knowing how hard it was especially for Aphrodite.

"Now you behave when you are with Persephone alright? Make sure you keep warm, It's a bit chilly there." Aphrodite was off going on about precaution as Hephaestus was holding him.

"My Lord and Lady, do not worry I will take care of him and will not let any danger come upon him."

"Thank you so much, Persephone. Please do also take care of yourself as well. Dark times are coming upon us." Aphrodite said. In the past, the two deities could not see eye to eye but as time goes by those walls slowly came down.

"Goodbye mummy! Goodbye Hephaestus!" Eros said as he went over to hold Hermes and Persephone's hands.

"Bye, darling!" Aphrodite was tearing.

The Messenger God flew off and the couple went back inside the palace. It now truly feels empty and the anxiousness and fear were starting to set in.

"I need to go back to the forge," Hephaestus said as he knew the list of weapons would have tripled. "Would you like to follow me." Aphrodite nodded as there were nothing much to be done at home might as well be useful somewhere else.

The forge was hot work was at full force, the Cyclops has done as much as they could. Hephaestus stacked and laid out swords and shields outside for the Gods to pick up. Aphrodite notices just one sword kept on the workbench while she was cleaning up after her husband. She grabbed it and unsheathe it, it was the most beautiful sword she has ever laid eyes on. The hilt was made of bronze and was encrusted with gems and little dots of what seems to be diamonds.

"It's called a Xiphos," Hephaestus said behind her.

"I think I would know what this is Hephaestus. Who owns this magnificent creation?"

"Well, its actually for you." Hephaestus wipe his hands away from oil and soot. "I know that you do not like violence and that you are never a one who would go into a fight but this would be something to protect you."

"Darling! It's so nice of you to do this it is truly a work of art but I don't even know how to use it this."

"I will teach you. Come on outside!"

He leads her out to the open area, he went over the basic moves and how to hold the sword properly. It wasn't much but at least there was something she could do before help comes. For someone who didn't have any experience, Aphrodite was quick in catching up. It was soon going to be noon when suddenly Hermes sounded the alarm. The horn was heard for miles and miles.

"Hephaestus?" Aphrodite turned to look at her husband frightened face which was becoming more of a stern look.

"We must get you to safety!" He grabbed her arm and lead her to the main hall where they would normally have council meetings. The walls were padded with what seems to be clouds but the Gods knew that it was far from it. Hera and Demeter were already there waiting in the centre of the room.

"The wall has already been padded, you should be safe here! Whatever happens, you run! When this place falters, you run and don't look back! Find another place to stay!" Hephaestus announce but was mostly looking at Aphrodite.

"Where will you be?" Aphrodite held onto his hand tightly.

"Don't worry I would be where they need me to be. Most likely near the forge, when all this is done I'll come and find you." He placed the sword in her hands. "Remember to hold it with both hands, try to avoid going to fights. Everything will be alright." He continued.

"Promise me everything will be alright?" She looked at him. All he could do was cupped her face and kiss her forehead. Nodding towards his mother and the Goddess of Harvest before leaving the hall to screams and chaos. Both Goddess had always despised Hephaestus because of the way he looks but seeing him now has changed their perspective a little.

Mount Olympus was in total chaos, it was hectic with everyone running around to get into position. Hephaestus rushed to the forge to get his hammer and bid the Cyclops good luck. He walked out and saw that Zeus was standing high up near the cliffs and looking down at the approaching enemy. Hephaestus walked towards him and stood next to his father to see the overwhelming power of the Titans.

"I remember the day like it was yesterday when we both were at this very spot," Zeus said without looking up. "You were so... so..."

"Hideous." Hephaestus simply stated knowing what his father is talking about, he didn't even feel any pain well not anymore.

"I am truly sorry for what I have done to you. I failed as a parent." Zeus continued.

"It's no matter especially now." Creating a moment of silence except for the sound of soft breeze coming in.

"They have grown stronger. much, much stronger." the king of Gods started. "But even with such power and strength, they could not have escaped that hell hole."

"What do you mean my Lord?"

"They had help."

The Titans had started their climb up the rocky slope of Mount Olympus as arrows and spear were being fired at them. Athena was leading and directing the archers while Ares was with the other Gods waiting at the gates. Zeus smites anyone that came near the gates, Hephaestus had left and followed the orders of the Athena to stay near the forge where the Cyclops are trying to keep up with Zeus's need for more thunderbolts. There were too many of them when some of them were able to break down the gates and all hell let loose. It was now hand to hand combat the Gods were trying their best to push back the enemy but seems that all is lost.

Swarming in like a deadly plague they started to head towards the centre of Olympus main hall. Mercilessly attacking the door, windows and walls, with such velocity part of the wall came tumbling down letting them into the three goddesses hiding inside. One of the Titans tried to grab Hera but his arms were completely cut off. Aphrodite tried to hold back the monster while Hera could run away until a loud giant smash rippled through the floor. Hephaestus had reached just in time and smashed his hammer onto the ground, projecting the Titans away.

He helped all three goddesses to flee to his palace away from the fight when at the corner of his eye he saw something that sent chills down his spine. "No!"


	4. Like Father Like Son

Small tremors spread and shook the Underworld a bit as Persephone was in the throne room playing with Eros.

"What is going on up there Persephone?" Eros questioned.

"Nothing. It is not coming from above little one. Its just Cerberus playing with himself, oh that silly lamb can be very playful at times. Why don't we go feed him and then come back to build a fire to stay warm?"

"Are you sure that it is safe?"

"Don't worry Cerberus really is a softy furball."

"Alright!"

At the cliff, powerful vibration from stumping headed towards Zeus when he turned around it was one of his greatest rivals.

"Looks like you have succeeded so many achievements... son!" The giant said.

"Cronus!" Zeus gritted his teeth and hurled a thunderbolt towards his Titan father. Cronus was able to deflect the attack and attacks Zeus.

"Do you think your lightning bolts can affect me?" He shouted. History repeated itself as Cronus tries to grab Zeus's tendons. After successfully disabling his son, he threw the tendons aside making Zeus cry out in pain. Ares was standing nearby witnessing everything.

"Ares! Please help me!" Zeus hollered the God of War just walked passed him and shook Cronus hands.

"You did well!" Ares congratulating the old God. "Now you know the deal. I get Olympus and you will get back what was once yours."

"You traitor! How could you do this? How could you betray your fellow Olympians?!" Zeus shouted immobilized on the ground.

"Come now Father as if you don't know anything about a son betraying his father." Ares mockingly said.

"You will pay for this!"

"You are weakly sprawled on the ground! I like to see you try."

"How about me?" Hephaestus jumped on his brother with his hammer as Ares blocked the attack with his shield.

"Look who came to join in the party? Did you ever think you can defeat me crippled!"

"Let's find out."

Aphrodite was getting anxious in the palace, Cronus is a very powerful God almost slaying Zeus in the last war. What chance does Hephaestus have going against him! Hera and Demeter tried to calm the Goddess of Love but to no avail.

"I have to see him!"

"And to go out there are you insane woman?" Demeter said shocked.

"I don't care!"

"My dear you are not thinking straight, there is a war out there what could you possibly do to protect others? What could you do to protect yourself!?!" Hera was losing it.

"I will be fine. Just the two of you stay here and if anything happens, RUN!"

Cronus and Ares were coming at Hephaestus from both sides, able to dodge most of their attacks Hephaestus needed to get them separated. With the might of his hammer, he smacks Ares right in the chest and flinging him aside. A whistle was sound from the God of War and the Titans were now heading towards him.

"Attack that crippled lame!"

Like a hoard of ants against a single spider, they swarmed Hephaestus using everything he has left in him he lifted his hammer and smashed the ground below him. The force was overwhelming as the whole mountain shook and cracks begin to break through, the cliff was split into two. The edge started to slide down into an avalanche taking with it Cronus and half of the Titans. The tremor caused the Olympians to lose their balance Aphrodite stuck her sword into the ground and held on to it the best she can. Athena got the situation under control with the rest when they have found their footing.

Like a barren wasteland, Hephaestus lay motionless holding a shattered hammer.

Someone stood over him and grabbed him by the neck instantly cutting his airways making the God of Fire being choked to consciousness. He felt his body being lifted off the ground and right in front of his eyes was an injured and ego bruised Ares.

"You worthless, disgusting lame! I think it is time you go back to where you came from!" He threw him off the mountain. Athena tried to stop him but it was too late, Aphrodite released a gut-wrenching scream as she witnessed her husband disappear past the clouds.

As if it were back in that old dream, the falling, the hurl, the pain everything was coming back to him. Like he was floating or flying his descend from the mountain felt like forever but he knew he needed to brace himself for the agonizing landing. Images of everyone flooded his mind "You're just here to create materials for us!" "You are nothing like us, lame and disgusting!" "Why are you still here?" "Who could ever love such a creature like you? Even Medusa would be ashamed of you!" How worthless he truly is. And then everything went blank.


	5. Promise

Aphrodite was panicking as she called for Hermes to take her down to the foot of the mountain where Hephaestus crashed. As fast as the God of Messenger could go he carried Aphrodite down, without even touching the ground she jumped off him and ran to the deep crater. She has already started to scream out for him. Dresses, bows, charm and elegance be damned. Sliding down to the bottom she saw a horrible sight before her. He was lying on his right side before she turned him over. Hephaestus right leg was crushed until he looked like there were no bones in them, his head was bleeding profusely as it is disfigured, his right arm was bent in a hideous way.

"Hephaestus! Hephaestus my darling please wake up!" She whispered to his face. Hovering over his body, she was shaking when she caresses his disfigured face. "Hephaestus its time to get up! Eros is waiting for us to pick him up." But there was still no response coming out.

"No... No... No! Apollo! Hermes! Help! Somebody help us!" She cried out for anyone to heal him. "You promised me! You promised both of us that everything will be alright! You promised! Hephaestus! Don't leave me! please... Hephaestus!" She cradled his head in her hands with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"The fates have already decided." She heard from the top of the crater. Poseidon and with him the nymph Tetis.

"You have helped him before, you can cure him!" Aphrodite shouted to Tetis.

"The fates have already decided what is to become of him, Lady Aphrodite. He is immortal, he will live but I am afraid that after this incident everything will change." The beautiful nymph said as Poseidon followed her down the crater.

"What do you mean?"

"His scars and disfigurement will be far worse than before."

"It doesn't matter, nothing will change!" Aphrodite fought back.

"Are you sure my Lady? For there is another way. I can take him back to the island of Lemnos where he will remain there as a blacksmith."

"You will take that offer back nymph! My husband will stay with me on Mount Olympus as a God and not as a mere blacksmith. Now be gone!"

A grunt came from Aphrodite's arms. "Hephaestus? Shh... Shh... it's okay my darling. Everything is going to be okay." She soothes his cheeks gently.

"Last chance Aphrodite. With Hephaestus gone your bind in marriage will be broken and you will be free from any bond." Poseidon spoke.

"Take this nymph with you and go away. He is staying with me." She said firmly.

"Very well. Good luck Lady Love and Beauty." and with that Poseidon and Tetis disappeared.

Hermes and Apollo were there once Poseidon was gone, they gently took Hephaestus back to Apollo's temple. As the rest were rebuilding the palaces and temples Zeus along with Hades went to create another prison to trap the Titans. Along all the line of commotion and disarray, the God of War seemed to have escape leaving Athena to hunt him down. All Aphrodite could do was wait in the temple of Apollo for her husband with Hera keeping her company. There were so many things running through her head, so she just sat in the chair frozen until she heard her name being called from down the hall that woke her.

"Aphrodite?" Apollo was bending down in front of her.

"How is he?" She just immediately stood up.

"He is alright, all of us know he can't die..."

"But that doesn't mean we are invincible, today has just proved that," Aphrodite interject.

"Yes. I know that. He is alright..."

"Just say it Apollo!"

"He is different Aphrodite. One fall was bad enough but another is brutal. I was able to salvage what I could but his right hand has been amputated above the wrist and there was nothing I could do to save his right leg.

"I will see my husband now," Aphrodite said bluntly.

"Perhaps we should..." Apollo protested.

"I am going to see my husband." She objected firmly, Hera stood up and went to Aphrodite's side.

"Is there something you are not telling us Apollo?" Hera asked cautiously.

"My lady, I am afraid that he does not look the same as he did before." He looked down at the floor taking a deep breath, ashamed that he the God of Healing can't help his fellow God.

"I'm going in to see him now Apollo," Aphrodite said calmly and walked past him with Hera following behind.

She gently opened the door to Hephaestus room, the curtains were drawn only having the candles and torches to light the room. Hera waited outside thinking that it would be best for the couple. The place has not been cleaned yet as there were bloody bandages and clothes on the floor, but laying on the bed was a peaceful Hephaestus half of his face were wrapped in bandages along with stump where his right hand used to be. The sheets have shown quite obviously where his right leg ends. She stood before him on his right and watch his soft breathing. Gently not to wake him, she pushed his stray hair away from his face before caressing his injured face.

"I'm right here." She whispered.

Down in the land of the dead, Hades has returned from his adventure with his brother. Patting Cerberus middle head before trudging down to the throne room to meet a very worried Persephone.

"Are you alright?" She immediately wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I am alright. The battle is over, we are victorious." He tiredly said to the top of her head. "But some of us are not very lucky..."

"What happened?" The young Goddess asked looking up.

"Where is Eros?"

"He's in his room resting. My love, what has happened?"

"Hephaestus is injured very badly."

"He's going to be alright right?"

"Yes. He will be alright."

"We'll let Eros stay longer until Aphrodite and Hephaestus settle down. Come! Let's retire to our room. I am very tired." Hades release from the hug. Persephone notice her husband limp so she allowed him to lean his weight on her

As the sun settles down at Mount Olympus, Aphrodite has not moved away from Hephaestus side. Even while Apollo and some other nymph were cleaning out the room from bloodied bandages. There were other Gods and Goddesses that needed medical attention but not nearly as bad as Hephaestus, therefore, he was able to be in a room for his own and not to mention he was one of Apollo priority. It is now dark and Aphrodite was able to be persuaded to get cleaned up and check whether she had sustained any injuries. After a thorough check-up and a shower with clean clothes on she was back to Hephaestus side, making sure that she would be the first one he sees when he wakes up.

As for the other Gods it was not over yet for one of their fellow Olympian is missing and they are desperately searching for him to face the consequences. Artemis, twin sister to Apollo would drop by from time to time to bring fresh game or herbs in hopes to help with Hephaestus wounds.

"Do not worry my Lady I am sure he will awaken anytime soon. I have faith in my brother's skills." The deity comforted Aphrodite.

"Thank you, Artemis. I am sure he will wake from this sleep and when he does I will be right there for him."

"It is an absolute blessing that he has you as his wife."

"I think it is the other way around," Aphrodite said tightening her grip on his hand.

"Either way I am very happy for the both of you." with that she bid goodbye.

"We were so afraid that he would not find happiness." A voice coming from the doorway made Aphrodite jump.

"My Lord!" She stood up at the presence of the King of Gods.

"Please be seated Aphrodite you need not stand." He gestured to her chair. "When I announce of your engagement to him, I could see the anger and disgust from your face but it was one way to avoid the conflict and fight over you. But then as the days went by I could also see the pain I have given to both of you."

"My Lord it is different now." She looked at him, the light of the candle flickering on him.

"My brother Poseidon came to me and suggested a proposition."

"He will not return to Lemnos!" She stood up defiantly.

"Apollo has briefed me about Hephaestus condition as well." He looks at her sadly.

"He is fine! He will not return to that disgusting nymph and that forsaken island! I will not allow it! And if you dare speak more about this, I swear you will experience my wrath!" She moved closer to him and stared him down. How dare he suggest or even think about giving up his son yet again after all he has done.

"My lady, you are not thinking straight. If you would understand that he would be even lamer and disfigured than before."

"Why is everyone fretting and making this a horrible..." she dragged and then it hit her. "All of you... How could you? After what he has done for you!"

"We are Gods, Aphrodite. Mortals look to us for guidance and comfort. We can't have one of us..." He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"What? What? We can't be what? Honestly! All of you are just such imbecile! what kind of Gods are you!" She lost it with him and now is screaming and shouting.

"Dite.." A mumble could be heard from the bed. Immediately she was by the bedside holding his hand tightly, hovering over him so he doesn't need to move.

"Hephaestus. Shh... everything is alright, my darling." He didn't open his eye, he looked a bit uncomfortable but that is because of his wounds. A shallow gasp came out from his lips as to say more but he was hushed by her finger. There was only silence in the room except for the crackling of the logs from the fireplace. Zeus has seemed to disappear leaving only just the two of them. How she wish she could just shield him from all of this pain but how could she when she was one of them before.


	6. Changes

Days went by with Hephaestus recovering well, his wounds have healed but there were his hand and his leg all needed to be replaced with something suitable. A gift from the Cyclops was a metal leg made of hinges it doesn't look like a leg at all but function like one. He practices using it by walking up and down the room with Aphrodite by his side to help him balance. His hand was trickier to settle in the meantime he used a hook so that he may be able to pick things up. As he finished his usual walk around the room there was a soft knock on the door, Hermes came in with an overjoyed Eros.

"Mummy!" He shouted as the first person he saw was his mother and then over at the corner of the room sitting in a lazy chair was someone with bandages wrapping half of his face.

"Hephaestus?" The boy question cautiously. Aphrodite carried her son up and slowly walked towards Hephaestus. The small boy touched his bandaged face and look into his stepfather left eye. Falling right into the Hephaestus open arms, he snuggled into his chest.

"I missed you both so much!" He finally said.

"We missed you too," Hephaestus said as he rubbed Eros back. Eros felt something wrong as his stepfather was holding him, there was something missing. he took a step back and saw the hand and foot that was missing.

"Hephaestus what happen?" The little boy asked. Both Aphrodite and Hephaestus have not thought of an answer for him yet.

"It was a little accident, you know how clumsy I can be so I just lost my footing and took a tumble that's all." Hephaestus smiled at the small boy, trying not to reveal about Ares to him.

"You should be more careful next time! Look what has happened! It could have been worse!" Eros lost it and started to scream at Hephaestus.

"Eros! Don't raise your voice at him!" Aphrodite scolded.

"It's alright." He held Aphrodite's hand tightly before looking back at Eros "I know, "I'll promise to be more careful next time alright?" Looking at he sulking boy.

"Alright... Are feeling better now?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." The crippled God smiled. It was time for Hephaestus to return back to his palace along with his family. Immediately Hephaestus was ordered to bed Eros went on to make his stepfather as comfortable as possible. Fluffing up his pillow, making sure the blanket was tucked in while the Goddess of Love went to get some ambrosia. Hera would come every day to see her son and his family and always leaving with relief that everything was alright.

Hephaestus got better as the days went by but then it showed what he will become. Scars so deep and hideous are marked all over his body. He does not possess a leg and an arm anymore but instead is replaced by a hook and metal plate. The only thing that has not been removed by bandage is his face which everyone knew that he was stalling to take off.

Eros was out playing one day as the married couple were just lazing on the couch in the main hall. Aphrodite was laying on top of Hephaestus as he played with her hair. Once in a while they would peck a kiss on each other, these were the days that Hephaestus would never take for granted. Slowly her hands started to crawl up his neck and touching his cheek, facing each other she held his gaze. What he didn't realize that she was trying to take off his bandages. He fidgets and fight but only to make her fight back harder.

"Hephaestus please!" She shouted as he held her hands in a strong grip away from him.

"I can't... I just can't..." He pleaded.

"There is nothing for you to fear. I promise nothing will change."

"NO! you don't understand!" He got up making Aphrodite fall onto the couch. "When I fell I could hear the laughter, the ridicule and the shame. How worthless I am that I was dropped yet again."

"You didn't fall! You didn't trip nor did you jump! You were pushed by people that are wicked and disgusting!" She shouted at him making him cower.

"I can't do it! I can't take it off! Please... it hurts too much... I'm tired. I'm tired of just letting it slide, it took me years to let it go but this seems worse." Pointing at his bandaged face.

"Let me prove to you it's not."

"Dite... Please just not yet love..." He said looking down on the ground.

She got up and walked towards him closing the gap between them. His breathing became heavy trying to break eye contact, he knows that she quite frustrated.

"I don't take no easily." She just said bluntly. Right there and then his lips were attacked she grabbed both sides of his face so that he wouldn't move away. This was one battle he won't be able to win. Slowly melting and losing in the moment, her hands started to work their magic caressing and unwinding the bandages.

She felt Hephaestus moving away from her, she grabbed the cloth bandaged and pulled to reveal a face that came from nightmares and horrors. Hephaestus does not possess an eyebrow and an eyeball for it is now a black hole. His pasty pink skin seemed to sag as there were little to no flesh on his right side. As if half of his head was just a skeletal display. A shriek came from the garden door, Eros covered his face and ran away. Tears in his eye, Hephaestus looked down and swiftly moved to his bedroom leaving a shocked Aphrodite in the living room. "Everything will change" a voice rang in her head.

Eros has ran out of the house, nowhere to go he ended up heading towards Apollo's place. After settling the young god, Apollo summoned Aphrodite to pick up her Son.

"I'm sorry, I ran away. I did not mean to hurt Hephaestus feelings." Eros apologised.

"I know it came a bit of a shock. But we now have to make it up to Hephaestus. He is really really hurt." *after all that he has done for us*

The sun was nearly setting as Aphrodite was getting everything ready for dinner. Eros has changed into a fresh pair of clothes and helped his Mother getting the ambrosia. The candles were lit, the table was set and everything was in order. Eros got ready to greet his step Father in the living room as his Mother went up to fetch him.

She was standing outside of her bedroom when the voice in her head rang *Everything will change* *"I'll make damn sure that will never happen!"*

With a soft knock on the door, she strides into the dark room. As if nothing has happened she called out for him. But there was no answer.

"Darling, it's time for dinner! Eros is waiting for us."

"I'm sorry, I'm not hungry. You guys go ahead I don't feel well." The dark room replied

"More the reason why you should go down and have something to eat. You have been cooped up in the room the whole day. Some air would do you good."

"I'm tired..."

"HEPHAESTUS ENOUGH! Come to me this instance or I'll swear on my child I will destroy this room to find you." The curtain was drawn and the red-orange light from the sun showed the disfigured side his face.

"Good now, Eros is waiting downstairs. So let's put a fresh toga on and go." She took his shaking hand into hers.

"I need a new bandage." He stared at their intertwined hands.

"No, you don't need one."

Hephaestus hollow right eye and left started to glow red, his jaw clenched so tight his neck was flushed red. He pushed her away and started to scream and shout in frustration. As if the horrors of the Stynx had come over him, he collapsed to the floor screaming.

Aphrodite wanted to run yet her body did not move. *"No! You can't leave him. You will not lose him!"* she grabs him and wrestles him on the ground until she straddles his waist. Grabs his hands above his head and tries her best to shush and soothe him as he fights, fidget and squirm until he goes limp. All the energy drained from him, the red glow subsides as he gains back his sanity. Aphrodite carried on soothing his head.

"Mom..?"

"Eros, go and find Apollo quickly now." The young boy ran as fast as he could.

Hephaestus lay still as if they were down in the crater again. Hephaestus did not move as if he had just died. the only consolation was that he was breathing.

"It's alright. Everything is alright. Let's get you to bed, but I need to you help me." She heaved him up and led him to bed


End file.
